Forgotten Memories
by Obsidian Nation
Summary: A different ending to TheFamousFilms Season one of FNAF Simulator
1. Authors Note Important

**Before I start I would like to say I few things**

**This is what I would of liked to happen in the last episodes of Season one of TheFamousFilms Freddy Fazbears Pizza... This does not really happen I had some inspiration from Dead Fox Kitsune. They helped me when I had a writers block so go check them out on YouTube**

**Heres the link: channel/UC_h-pFbAefunIQab4bp0Erg**


	2. Death's Sweet Misfortune

Bryan ran threw the halls desperate to still have time, even though he was running out. He could hear Springtraps laugh from the other end of the hall. As he knocked down the door he saw Springtrap about to shoot Foxy who stood in front of everyone ready to take a hit. As Springtrap pulled the trigger on the gun, Bryan stood in front of Foxy and took the bullet, Bryan was shot in the chest, Springtrap, laughing at Bryan's misfortune along with Molten, ran off leaving Foxy and the others in fear of losing Bryan. AI Afton tried to help Bryan by stopping the bleeding but he just got it all over him "Bryan you...your going to be ok!" AI Afton said in panic and while trying to hide his fear "Bryan! Can ye hear me?" Foxy said in full fledged panic "Oh my god Bryan!" Happyfrog said covering her mouth. Mr. Hippo started crying and Orville backed away in shock. Baby started Crying and Ballora held Baby close to her. "Its ok. He'll be ok baby" Ballora said, Helpy looked at Bryan as he bleed out. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" Freddy's voice yelled as Bryan's vision faded. "Fr-Freddy" Bryan said reaching out to a brown silhouette before everything went black. The last thing Bryan Heard was Everyone yelling "Bryan NO!"


	3. A meeting of a lifetime

Bryan woke up in complete darkness. "Where...Where am I?" he said cowering as he heard little whispers saying "Follow, Follow, Follow." coming from a light in front of him and he went towards the light that shone in front of him but before he could step into the light something stopped looked back and he heard Foxy and the others crying out Bryan's name. "Wait... guys!?" Bryan said turning around and running back but he saw nothing. Bryan fell to his knees after what seemed like hours of running. Just then someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked back falling onto his back. He looked up to see a woman with knee length purple hair, in a black and purple coat with black pants and her eyes were different, her left eye was green while her right eye was purple. She smiled at Bryan and held out her hand for him to take, Bryan took her hand and she helped him up. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Bryan." she said smiling and laughing lightly. "Wait... how do you know my name?" Bryan asked and the woman took a deep breath. "Well, nightmare told me… he's my how I say…. Friend. By the way I'm Delilah. Delilah Afton" Bryan froze at Delilah's last name. "You...your related to Afton!" Bryan yelled backing away. "Yes I am but I'm nothing like my father...you see I'm...not really human anymore" Delilah said as her appearance changed into a Nightmare animatronic and Bryan backed away the nightmare turned into smoke and Delilah took its place again. "Bryan don't be afraid i'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to give you a choice." She said as she pulled out an ax "you see Bryan i'm the caller of the lost and forgotten and it seems your one of the lost who deserve a second chance...You weren't meant to die...Not yet anyway" Bryan looked at her with curiosity, "what? What do you mean?" he asked and Delilah laughed slightly and heartwarming "my father shot you on accident he really was aiming at foxy but you took the hit...So that's why i'm going you a second chance...But there will be consequences to you coming back," she said in a sad manner the she placed her hand on Bryan's shoulder. "Your brave you took a hit for your best friends...and that makes you worthy of a second chance...but…" she said trailing away from finishing her sentence.

"But what?" Bryan asked worriedly "You Bryan will not have any memory of who you were before you where shot...you will wake up not knowing who you are...or more Importantly who your friends are." she said looking away clearly not wanting that to happen. "I'll take any chance in seeing them again, I don't care if I don't remember them i just want to be with them...I'll change if i remember anything...I won't be narcissistic this time" Bryan said as Delilah looked at him as he was begging her. "Alright, fine if that's what you want then so be it" she said and Bryan saw the light again behind Delilah "go it will lead you back to the living oh and if you find a girl that looks like me… Then tell her...I've met you before" Delilah said as she pushed Bryan into the light. Bryan saw a bright light but he couldn't move. He heard voices but couldn't tell who they were.


	4. Forgotten

Foxy was sitting next to Bryan who had his chest bandaged and his coat was next to him. They were in Aftons old workshop there were monitors and med supplies all over the place. Foxy had removed his eye patch and put it on Bryan as a gift to help him get better. Bryan shifted and groaned Foxy saw and Immediately jumped up. "Guys come quick! Bryan moved he's awake!" Foxy yelled. Lefty, Baby, Ballora,Orville,Mr. hippo,Happyfrog,security puppet and Helpy rushed in. Bryan opened his eyes and saw all these strange animatronics surrounding him. He screamed and the others backed up in fear that they hurt him. "Easy Bryan" Foxy said stepping close to him and Bryan jumped "Who are you guys!" he yelled in fear and then Dread dawned on the animatronics "wait do you not remember us?" Baby asked and Helpy answered "of course he has to remember me, me and him have been setting up something special" Bryan looked at all of them blankly blankly "I know what's going on here. He lost his memory guys" Ballora said and all the animatronics stopped in place and started at Ballora. Ballora turned to Bryan. "Its OK Bryan, you've been threw an accident and you have lost your memory" Foxy could not take what Ballora said as an answer. "NO! NO! NO! That's not what happened! And how can we be sure!" Foxy said angrily "what if this is all a prank Bryan's pulling to make us feel worse. What if He…." Foxy said before he was shut off by AI Afton who had walked in on Foxy rambling. Bryan saw AI Afton and freaked out. He saw Springtrap instead of AI Afton just then Molten appeared out of nowhere. The others stood in front of Bryan to protect him from Molten. "Well,well,well look who's up and has no memory." Molten said laughing and Lefty growled "OK buddy...if you think you can hurt Bryan...you got another thing coming" Lefty holds out a knife and Molten laughs "you think your so tough don't you lefty...well let me prove you wrong" Molten throws Lefty into the opposing wall and grabs Bryan by his waist. Bryan screamed in fear and in pain. "Ya know i'm gonna miss tormenting you Bryan...Springtrap says you've had enough… so let me give you something to remember me by " Molten said dropping Bryan onto the ground and putting a claw mark on Bryan left arm and disappeared into the vents. Ballora turned to AI Afton as the others helped bandage Bryan's arm. "where were you?" she asked and AI Afton looked away. "Well after we got Bryan back here and I came back...I went to Jon's place."


	5. A memory!

And then I came back here, leaving Jon who looked as well as he could be." AI Afton explained as he looked at Bryan who had fallen asleep. "I don't think it would be good for Jon to even show up right now even though Afton tried to convince him that Bryan Didn't make it" he said as he turned Foxy back on. "OK don't do that again please" Foxy said as he shook himself a little. "What was Molten talking about "Lost memory"?" AI Afton asked and the others looked away and some of them rubbed their arms finally, Lefty spoke up. "Bryan lost his memory Afton" AI Aftons eyes narrowed with fear and he looked at Bryan who jerked himself away from the others who helped him up "that would explain his fear of me when I showed up" AI Afton said as he sighed heavily. "Bryan I know you don't remember us but we are your friends, so please let us help you" Bryan looked at AI Afton for a moment then calmed. Lefty hugged him and Bryan hugged him back. Bryan looked at everyone and then looked at himself "Why are you calling me Bryan? Is that my name?" Bryan asked and baby nodded "yeah that's your name, maybe we should introduce ourselves again, I'll start Bryan my names Elizabeth but most call me Baby" Baby said smiling and holding a doll in her hand and giving it to Bryan who smiled at the gift Lefty stepped up next, "Hey my names Lefty and my birthday is everyday, and you are my brother sorta, but yeah my Birthday is everyday" he said as Bryan looked at him with confusion. Everyone else but Foxy reintroduced themselves. Foxy looked at Bryan and took a deep breath and stepped up. "Hi my name is Foxy and I'm a pirate...I...Me and You were friends before this whole mess so I'm gonna give you something that might jog your memory"Foxy gave Bryan a red rose and Bryan looked at it intently then back at Foxy. suddenly his memory flashed back to when Foxy first gave him the red rose on his Birthday. "Thank you Foxy" Bryan said and hugged Foxy smiling Foxy was shocked but hugged him back. Foxy let go of Bryan and left the room "Maybe it's best you get some sleep Bryan" he said before leaving the room AI Afton looked around and nodded. "Yes Bryan get some sleep we will talk to you later," he said as the others left and Bryan was left alone and he could not sleep. He again looked at the rose and remembered his birthday. "I don't want to be alone" he said suddenly he thought of the person that Afton went to. "Why do I feel like I know that name?" he asked himself as he looked around soon he sat back on the bed and thought...suddenly the name and a memory came back.

A college age Bryan ran threw the halls saying "I'm so late" as he arrived at his class the teacher looked at him with a stern look and he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I'm late…."he said before he was cut off by the teacher rudely saying "sorry won't cut it next time you're late mister…" The teacher looked over the rim of her glasses and waited for Bryan to introduce himself " Oh I'm Bryan Mendivil" The teacher huffed and pointed to a seat next to a boy who wore a blue jacket over a grey shirt who seemed to ignore Bryan as sat down and a young girl about 16 or 17 sat beside him who rolled her eyes at the teachers lecture, she wore a purple looking kind of suit. Just as the teacher started teaching "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" the man said taking a small glance at Bryan. "Well no, I just like the outfit." Bryan said looking away "Oh sorry I just assumed, my names Jon Jon by the way. But most people call me Jon and beside me is Delilah." Jon said as the girl waved and looked at Bryan. Bryan noticed that Delilah's eyes were two different colors her left eye was green while her right eye was purple, Bryan looked at Delilah and smiled "I'm Bryan nice to meet you both" Delilah looked at Bryan "Hi Bryan now, with introductions out of the way" Delilah said quietly as the teacher called on her " The answer is, you could propose the idea in a numerous amount of ways but if you propose it with an excited manner but keep yourself contained and maybe dial back on the excitement your idea might just get approved" Delilah answered and the teacher smiled "Good work Delilah, You're always my best student". John whispered in Bryan's ear "Delilah's a show off and you are just about to see Delilah blow your mind on how she can identify your whole personality just by one look" Jon laughed quietly as Delilah turned back to them. "OK so Bryan from what I've seen which has only been one look I can tell , that you have the heart for Pokemon, trust me so do I we could battle if you wanted, you consider you're self a queen sometimes, You love to party, you're a slightly spoiled rich boy, the only reason you came here is because you're family has a history of going here and your, you feel pressured by your mother and father, and don't take this the wrong way but you're gay" Delilah said holding a apple in front of her. "Tell me if I got anything wrong" Bryan shook his head a few times and then looked at Delilah with confusion "How did you?!" Jon laughed "Trust me she did that to me too on my first day...I still find it creepy as hell" Delilah laughed as Jon said "I have my ways with finding out things and i never get anything wrong, once I did but that was when I was first starting out. And I know what you're thinking, you're probably wondering why I'm in a college with a bunch of 18 year old even though I'm Seventeen, well let me tell you I'm smarter than other kids in this College" she said winking at Bryan then pointing at Jon and laughing. Bryan laughed back and Jon rolled his eyes at Delilah's joke. "And by the way welcome to mine and Jons' little group" she says laughing and then looked back to the teacher, just then the bell rang and everyone collected their things. "What's your next class Bryan?" Delilah asked and Bryan looked "it's econ and finances" he said and Delilah smiled "Me and Jon both have that class too follow us!" she said walking away laughing with Jon as he made a joke then everything faded to white.


End file.
